This invention relates to a copper base alloy which has high thermal resistance and high electric conductivity and is low in cost.
Cu-Ag alloys were conventionally used in the manufacture of various materials of which high thermal resistance and high electric conductivity are required, such as conductive materials for use in electronic parts and electric appliances, commutator bars, and coil windings.
However, due to the recent rise in the price of silver, it has become economically difficult to use silver so that nowadays silver finds use in a limited range of applications.
Attempts have been made to use Cu-Sn alloys or Cu-Fe-P alloys which are low in cost and excellent in thermal resistance, in the manufacture of the above-mentioned materials, in place of Cu-Ag alloys. However, these low cost copper base alloys are not satisfactory in respect of electric conductivity and therefore cannot perfectly supersede the Cu-Ag alloys.